


Warmth

by BlackDeva



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, For once not OwaSera but I liked this well enough to upload it as well, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, Winter Setting, With a Kissy kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDeva/pseuds/BlackDeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they are for each other, Hanbei can't tell.</p>
<p>But he knows he yearns to touch Kojuro's hand, to feel his warmth. <br/>Kojuro is like a warm summer breeze in winter, warming Hanbei's heart and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For once not Owari No Seraph but I really liked how this turned out, also, KojuHan is like TOP TIER my absolute OTP and I love it to much. KojuHan for my soul. So tragic, so angsty. Love it.

The temperature outside may be cold, but as Hanbei walks beside Kojuro down the streets towards the shopping center, he can't help but feel warm.

Kojuro's presence right next to his own is refreshing, warm like a summer breeze.

He breathes and almost forgets that his shaky breath is visible in the icy cold.

It's not enough – their distance is numbing, the polite space in between them feels surreal; Hanbei wants for their hands to touch, for fingers to intertwine. He wants to brush his shoulder against Kojuro's and relish in his warmth – but there's no thing he can do about it.

Only when Kojuro frowns at him he realizes he's fallen behind a little. Quick is his step to catch up.

“Are you fine?” asks the younger. They know each other too well to pass this as an innocent question, but still Hanbei acts as if it were, so he smiles that perfectly practiced smile of his, sharp, precise, leaving no room for further question with nothing but a single look.

“I am.”

_No. I'm not._

Kojuro sighs; turns; continues walking. He matches his pace to Hanbei's though. Another glance of what? Concern? And Hanbei almost coughs up in a mocking manner, but stops himself from doing so the last second. No need to fuel the fire.

Hanbei hates the fake concern others have to spare for him.

The wind suddenly becomes icy cold, biting on his pale skin and scratching in his sensitive lungs, and the shiver going through the white-haired's body gives away that he shouldn't be out in these temperatures. But he carries himself straight, his shoulders pulled back and his step proud. He's not the one to give in to nature, after all.

But he stops when he suddenly feels something touching his hand, and looks up to meet grayish-green eyes staring directly through him.

If only that touch wouldn't feel as nice as it does.

There's hardly any resistance when Kojuro pulls Hanbei aside in a side-street; what he is planning is still unbeknownst to the slightly smaller man. Kojuro is urging him against the wall but stops him from hitting the freezing surface with his arms that suddenly wrap around his waist.

Hanbei feels as if his breath has been taken away.

But it's warm, and he doesn't resist. Not when Kojuro is so close, embracing him. His warm breath dancing on his cold neck. “Only until the wind dies down a little,” he whispers hotly against his ear, and another shiver causes Hanbei to twitch in the embrace.

Too warm. A kiss. Two.

And before Hanbei knows it, Kojuro is already peppering his skin with light butterfly kisses.

“What do you think you're doing, Katakura-kun?” he presses out, tense, smile gone for good, making space for him to press his glossy lips to a thin line.

“It's fine, isn't it? No one sees us here,” the larger man whispers and his kisses move over silky white skin to his jaw. Then, he presses one to the corner of his mouth before going in to make their freezing lips melt against another.

Hanbei's hands finally find their way to hold onto Kojuro's strong neck, to grip onto his brown hair ever so gently, not daring to ruin the perfect style the other prefers for himself.

His joyful sigh against Kojuro's lips is louder than intended.

_It matters not,_ he thinks. _Shall he know these moments of gentle affection are greatly appreciated_.

Their lips separate ways too soon and the only thing that is left is the tingling sensation that prickles on his sensitive skin. He misses the touch already, yearns for it more than he should.

Kojuro is merciful when he leans in once more to kiss him intently, pressing roughly as always.

(No, Kojuro is not a good kisser, not at all. But Hanbei doesn't mind, because he wouldn't change this bliss for anything in the world.)

Their heated breaths mingle anew when Kojuro pulls back, and Hanbei has to smile. “You look like an idiot,” he comments and his hand moves to cup his cheek, thumb stroking over his lover's lips. “Purple lipstick doesn't suit you,” Hanbei muses with a smile and proceeds with his ever so gentle gesture of freeing the other from make up.

The wind finally lets up enough so they can let go, albeit reluctant.

Just when Hanbei is about to turn back to the main street, Kojuro once more takes his hand and pulls him back, takes off his scarf with his free hand and wraps it around Hanbei.

“What are you-” but he doesn't even get to finish before Kojuro leaves a peck on his lips the third time.

“You seem cold.”

Kojuro finally lets off and Hanbei mentally sighs in relief. He's never sure what to do when the other is like that, but still...

_“I love you.”_

He has no idea where those words come from but when he feels the soft scarf around his neck, the warmth of Kojuro, the smell of his after-shave still lingering in the fabric, there's nothing else he can think but this.

“What did you say?” the other asks curiously and Hanbei shrugs.

“You're an idiot. Also, don't you dare trying to ruin my lipstick _ever_ again in public.”

 


End file.
